


In other words perfect

by IraBragi



Series: What makes us human [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (they get there eventually), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Communication/lack of communication, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Recovery, Steve and Bucky just want to spoil Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi
Summary: “Tony?  Doll, are you ok?”Why were Steve and Bucky still all the way over there?  He was doing everything he knew how to be enticing. Was he not good enough?  His thoughts felt fractured and disjointed, fire licked at his belly and his head swam with conflicting desires, “need, want, alpha, revulsion, no, need.”  Fucking hormones.





	In other words perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So my porn grew feelings, and a back story, and then a whole lot of angst... I promise there is eventual (happy and fluffy) smut in here. Hoped you enjoy!

(Tony)

“Just hurry up and fuck me already.” 

He meant it to sound sexy, to pass the hoarseness in his voice off as just another sign of how ready he was. Cursing his hands for choosing this moment to start shaking, he wigged out of his flight suit, no need for it to get torn. Both alphas were staring, slack jawed, and for it almost felt good. _See I can be good_. 

“Tony? Doll, are you ok?” They didn’t have a blanket but the alien moss was soft and the cave was plenty big enough for the upcoming _activities_. Why were Steve and Bucky still all the way over there? He was doing everything he knew how to be enticing. Was he not good enough? 

His thoughts were fractured and disjointed, fire licked at his belly and his head swam with conflicting desires, “ _need, want, alpha, revulsion, no, need_ .” And then the tears started. “ _Not even good enough to fuck_.”

Bucky’s fingers were white where they clamped around Stev’s arm. “Come on, Cap now’s not the time.” Steve looked like he wanted to protest, something about their omega and needing them, but Buck doesn't let go. “We’re going to go for a little walk Doll, and when we come back we will sort this out. I promise.”

Finally alone let himself collapse, tears and arousal mixing until he couldn’t tell where one ends and the other starts. Still sobbing he shoves three fingers up his hole. Fucking hormones.

Six hours before: 

Warm. That was the first thought that wormed its way into Tony’s brain. He half rolled, slinging his arm over the figure beside him, and nuzzled closer into the firm shoulder in front of his nose. Behind him he heard a low chuckle.

“I swear, Buck think he’s part cat.”

“You’re just jealous that I’m getting all the cuddles.” 

“Mmmmph too loud” All that his half asleep grumbling accomplished was chuckles from either side of him. Steve was curled up against his back, clever fingers tracing patterns along his spine. If Tony had to guess, they were probably battle plans for the next team training session. To his left Bucky lay on his back, one arm pillowing Tony’s head and the other trying to untangle a truly impressive case of bedhead. It was a nice way to wake up.

(Steve)

“Cooooffffeyyyyyyy”

Steve couldn’t hide the fondness in his smile, this was so _right_. Tony had only joined the relationship a few weeks ago but already he couldn’t imagine a world where he didn’t wake up next to the two of them. 

Five minutes later he came back armed with three steaming cups and was rewarded with a sight that melted his heart once again. Bucky had tucked the smaller man to his chest, chin resting in the brunet’s curls. Tony for his part, had wormed his way as close as was physically possible and was doing a fair imitation of a koala. 

Steve wished that he could get himself to crawl back in bed next to them but there was something faintly electric in the air, something that made him want to....

“Tony, do you have a heat coming up?”

The question seemed to startle the omega, who froze for a second before breaking into a smile and batting his eyelashes playfully.

“ _Why Captain America,_ trying to get lucky before breakfast.” This was going to be a good day.

(Tony)

 _This was going to be a horrible day._ If Steve was already picking up the sent he had even less time than he had calculated. Tony bit his lip and for the millionth time cursed the fact that after Afghanistan suppressants were not an option. Weak heart… long term strain… yadda, yadda, yadda. It all boiled down to him being royally fucked.

His last heat had only been eight months ago, he thought that he’d have a little more time. He should have known that nothing this good could last. 

The blaring alarm cut through Tony’s thoughts. It wasn’t the suit-up alarm that signaled Avengers business though; this was the tower’s defence system going online.

“Sir…”  
“Tell me where J.”

“Dr. Banner’s room, and you might want to suite up.”

Tony took off at a dead run calling for the suite as he moved. 

Thirty seconds and one broken door latter he was face to face with the Hulk. Clutched in one massive fist, and looking like a soon-to-be-broken doll, was none other than Dr. Stephen Strange. Sorcerer Supreme and general pain in the ass. 

The ridiculous red cape that the man insisted on wearing at all times had detached from its human and was flapping uselessly around Hulk’s face, looking for all the world like an enraged flamingo.

“What in the All-father’s name?”

Thor, Steve, and Natasha materialize behind Tony. None of them seem any more prepared to deal with this than he was. 

“Hulk?” Of all of them Tony usually had the best luck at working with the Other Guy. Retracting his face plate and carefully stepping forward, he cleared his throat and tried again.

“Hey big guy do you think you could put your friend there down? I think it’s making Cape-y upset.” The large green face looked thoughtful then darkened.

“Magic man make us mad!” He shakes Strange vigorously to underline his point. The sorcerer's head snapped back and forth but he seemed entirely too calm for a man in his current position. Tony _really_ didn’t like that.

“HULK!” He channels as much of Pepper’s “done with this shit” voice as he can. “Put him DOWN. You, red cape thing, settle down before I turn you into dish towels. Strange, don’t even _think_ about it.”

It must have worked because Strange is summeriraly dropped and the cape flutters back to it’s human, settling protectively around his shoulders, and Hulk relaxes as much as a ten foot tall being of radiation and rage can relax. From the hallway Clint lets out an impressed whistle. Tony can feel a headache forming.

“To what do we owe the pleasure Mr. Strange? I do apologize for the reception, but most guests arrive through the doors so I’m sure you can understand…”

Strange sighs and cuts off Tony with a wave of the hand.

“I apologize for the sudden appearance, a simple miscalculation I assure you, but currently beside the point. There is an urgent matter for which I require assistance.”

Tony fights the urge to roll his eyes. “Simple miscalculation” his ass, Banner and Strange had been at each other's throats since the day they met. Tony honestly wasn’t sure if they needed a bedroom or a restraining order. 

Steve steps forward and lays a hand on his shoulder. “What is the problem?” He’s in full Capitan mode so Tony lets him take over.

“The short version of a long story is that multiple portals have opened in Central park. I can close them but, as much as it pains me to admit, I need help.” 

Well that didn’t bode will for the rest of the afternoon.

\--------------

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of three glowing portals. By now civilians had already been evacuated and the whole area was roped off.

“The good news is that I know what spell was used to create these.” 

Strange had a talent for turning any conversation into feeling like a lecture from that one professor you absolutely hated in college. 

“And before you ask, no, I don’t know who cast it. Although it stinks of Asgardian spell work so you might want to start there.” He shot a sour look toward Thor who simply sighs. Loki and his continued trouble making was a sore point.

“In any case, turning off the actual portals will be fairly straightforward. There should be a glyph inscribed on a stone or tablet near the portals. Disrupt the symbol and the portal closes.”

“Then why haven’t you done it yet?” Natasha didn’t sound like she had much patience to spare and even Strange wilted a bit under her glare.

“Because that’s where this gets complicated.” With a sweep of his arms he stepped backward into the middle portal… and was immediately spat back out of the leftmost portal. “As I said, they are linked but luckily for us there is a work around. If all three portals are entered simultaneously we should then be able to disrupt the glyphs and shut the whole thing down.”

“And where exactly will we end up after we shut down the portals from the other side?” Tony might not have the strongest grasp of magic but this was starting to feel like one of those logic puzzles where you had to get the grain and the goose and the fox across a river. 

“Once you shut down the portal you will come back here.”

“How sure of that are you?” Clint asks that obvious question.

“Reasonably sure.”

This day just kept getting better and better.

\----------------

Steve wanted him to sit this one out. It wasn’t the first time that the good captain had tried to bench him when he thought that he had a heat coming on. Since Tony didn’t consider that acceptable, he was an Avenger not some wilting flower that needed to be coddled, he usually just used heavy sent blockers and stuffed himself full of a fake knot after the mission was over. 

Now Cap was pulling both his “stern leader” and “concerned boyfriend” faces. _No matter how progressive they claim to be, all it takes is some nice smelling hormones and they lose their goddamn mind._ It made Tony want to punch him (and also get on his knees and… fucking heat brain) 

They ended up split into three teams. Strange was staying back because if anything did go wrong, he was the only one who knew how to get them back.

“Ready when you are.”

\----------------

Natasha and Clint stepped out of New York City and into the middle of a giant rock quarry. Streaks of colorful ore twisted and shimmered through dark grey stone. This was definitely not Kansas. 

“Don’t.”

Clint let the rock drop from his hand.

The glyph was easy to find. About ten feet from the portal a number of glowing rocks had been arranged in a symbol that looked a bit like a figure eight. Nat nodded to Clint and the archer fired an arrow at the center of the rocks. They instantly scattered and before either agent could blink they were back in New York, their ears slightly ringing.

“Welcome back” greeted Strange.

\----------------

Thor had a bad feeling about this mission. The human magician was correct, this stunk of his brother’s mischief. Over and over he had wracked his brains for a way to get through to Loki but so far it had been about as successful as their father’s attempts to keep the younger prince restrained. A fact that Thor grieved daily.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts he stepped through the glowing curtain followed closely by the good Doctor. A sudden blast of icy cold cut through his armor. If there had been any question in his mind before, it was now gone. This icy wasteland was Jotunheim, home of the frost giants, and birthplace of his brother. With a deep sigh he looked over to his shivering companion.

“We shall soon be home friend Banner!” 

With a resounding boom Mjolnir made short work of the glyph and before the sound had even faded away they were standing next to their fellow shield warriors in the Land of York.

(Bucky) 

Bucky had a bad feeling about this. Granted he had a bad feeling about most things. But stepping through a portal to who-knows-where with two people who were very consciously _not_ looking at each other seemed even stupider than most of the things they did.

It wasn’t hard to work out what the issue was. Steve meant well but never seemed to understand how his bull headed need to protect people could feel a whole lot like trying to control them. Or that sometimes being right was less important than having the right to decide for yourself. 

That understanding was what drew him to Tony in the first place. They had both been prisoners, lived through things that should have killed them. Except Tony had never given up, he didn’t build the weapons, he’s gotten himself out, then chose to become a hero. He hadn't killed an innocent boy’s parents. Hadn't tried to kill his best friend. Hadn't let them turn him into a mindless dog... 

Then Tony had turned those huge brown eyes on him and _cared_ . Even when it made fixing his arm take five times as long, he had explained each step before he picked up a single tool. He would notice when Bucky was starting to get overwhelmed and suggest that they take a break. Tony treated him like a person, understood him in a way that knocked the breath right out of his chest. One day he'd look up and just _knew._ He loved them. Both of them. Completely and irrevocably.

Sadly for his sanity though, love didn't keep Steve out of trouble or curb Tony's aversion to sleep. They could still be real dumb, his fellows, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

\--------------

They stepped through the portal and a few things happened in quick succession: 

A repulser incinerated the piece of paper with a magic looking symbol on it.

They did not reappear in New York.

They did not go anywhere at all.

After a long minute of standing there waiting for something to happen Tony neatly summed up the situation, “well fuck.” For once Steve couldn’t bring himself to disagree with Tony’s analysis. 

(Steve)

Steve was worried, everything about this situation felt wrong. If this was one of Loki’s “pranks” it was the least destructive one to date. In fact, if you had to be stranded god-knows-were, this was downright cushy. 

It was a forest of some kind, clearly not Earth, but close enough to get the general idea. Within ten minutes of searching they found a stream with crystal clear water, a cave with a floor of moss that would make a passable bed, and even some fruits that might well be edible. Frankly, if it wasn’t for the whole “stuck here with no idea how to get home” it would be downright peaceful. But they were still stuck here, and Tony still wasn’t acknowledging him.

He really hadn’t meant to come off as overbearing and chauvinistic. He knew that Tony could and, for better or worse, did work through heats. There had been quite a few times when his enhanced senses caught a whiff of pheromones underneath a heavy layer of sent blockers. 

Back then it had been the sweetest kind of torture, every instinct screaming that his omega needed him and his logical brain sternly reminding him that Tony wasn’t and probably never would be his. Now everything had changed and he still managed to piss Tony off. Why was he so bad at this?

When they first got together he had been worried that Tony would be nervous with two super-strength alphas but instead the playboy-billionaire-philanthropist had been as unperturbed as ever. God, Steve would never forget the way Tony had preened and postured for them the first time they had made love. Coyly looking up through his lashes and biting his lip while Bucky prepped him. Then putting those plump lips to good use, mouthing over every inch of his… Steve pressed a hand to the growing bulge in his pants and tried to drag his mind back to the actual issue.

He’d been looking forward to this for _so_ long. Sex at any time was amazing but the real treat was an omega’s heat. A chance to spoil Tony and make sure that he was too blissed out to move for a day or two. Steve had a plenty active imagination but some cave in an alien forest in the middle of a mission was most definitely not on the list of scenarios he had ever considered.

(Tony)

He’d lost contact with JARVIS. Not terribly surprising all things considered, but it meant that the suite was considerably less functional. It still had power but, even for him, trying to work out all the background processing in real time was not going to be a viable option. Tony sighed and let the suite fold down into its internal case then flopped against the stone wall. A cramp made him hiss and press a hand to his stomach. Against the cool wall of the cave he felt feverishly hot. Steve and Bucky were already giving him concerned looks and Tony couldn’t decide if he wanted to snarl at them or roll over and beg. It didn’t matter how many times he went through this it never got any easier.

\-------------

People always seemed to forget that Afghanistan wasn’t his first experience with abduction. When your father was as rich as Howard Stark you learned early just how far people would go to get a slice of the pie In his case, four kidnappings before he his tenth birthday.

Although terrifying at the time, those first experiences were hardly anything to have nightmares over. Nobody saw the need to rough up a little kid, if anything they found his silence and lack of tears unnerving. Howard hadn't paid of course, but police had managed to retrieve him with minimal damage each time. 

Then MIT happened and he was too focused on pissing off Howard and showing up his professors to worry about some guy in a van. 

He was seventeen when his luck ran out. Only it wasn’t a guy with a van with chloroform, it was a merc squad, ex military and well paid to do their job with no fuckups or complications.

He’d been locked in a cell, god-only-knows-where, for three days when he realized that the hot and achy feeling wasn’t because of dehydration and the black eye he had earned when mouthing off to his captors. It only took a few more hours for the goons to notice as well. 

Later the whole thing took on an almost unreal quality. It was such a cliche, omega in distress begging for their abductor’s knots. It was the start of a porno, not something that made you wake up in a cold sweat with your teeth sunk into your lip. 

Strangely enough he’d never gotten his cycle while he was in Afghanistan. Turns out starvation was good for something after all.

(Bucky)

With the armor off, what had been a background scent, was now thick and heavy. Tony was pressed up against the wall of the cave shifting uncomfortably with his back turned to them. They’d never discussed this. Sure they had slept together a handful of times but what they wanted to do about heats had not come up.

“Tony?” He was trying to give him space, he really was, but the smell of fresh baked bread with hints of copper and cinnamon was _quite_ distracting. “Doll, are you ok?”

(Tony)

Obi had paid the ransom. Later he’d always wondered if the whole thing hadn’t been Stane’s idea to begin with. A test run to see how easy knocking his inconvenient godson off would be. But if the plan had been for Tony to be too traumatized to function then Obi must have been sorely disappointed. Within a month he had formulated a better heat suppressant and fucked enough people to wipe the kidnappers smell from his skin.

It was only after Afghanistan and starting to get heats again that he realized that denile and liquor only got you so far.

Pepper was the only person he'd tried with. It had ended with him hyperventilating in a ball on the floor. They hadn’t done it again. Even though by some miracle she hadn't left right then and there he always wondered how much it played into their eventual break up. He couldn’t let that happen again. 

With a determined thrust he pushed the soaking spandex down and looked over his shoulder towards the two alphas. At least this time it shouldn't hurt.

“Just hurry up and fuck me already.”

(Steve)

This was _wrong_. Part of his brain was screaming that now would be a great time to fuck the omega infront of him clear through the floor but one look at Tony made it clear that sex was the last thing that was going to happen. Every line of Tony’s body was tense and his voice sounded terrified not turned on.

He was grateful for the feeling of Bucky’s hand on his arm but when the other alpha started to pull him away Steve found himself balking. They shouldn't be leaving Tony alone like this. Their omega needed him! Bucky’s fingers were uncompromising.

“Come on, Cap now’s not the time.” The sound of Tony sobbing in the background broke his heart.

(Bucky)

“What the fuck do we do now?” Under normal circumstances Bucky would laugh to hear Steve wound up enough to swear. Not today though.

“Did he ever tell you who raped him?” It sounded so ugly to say it aloud like that but he would bet his last dollar on it. HYDRA had taught him more than thirty seven languages and how to wire a bomb. 

Steve looks at him for a long moment then shakes his head.

“I didn’t know.” That made two of them.

“What do we do?” 

_Hunt them down and kill them. Make them scream. Never let anything hurt him again._ He doesn't say those things.

“We go slow, we let him tell us what he needs. We show him that we’re safe.” Steve nods.

(Tony)

It’s only after his second orgasm, one hand feverishly working his hole and the other on his cock, that the fog begins to clear from his brain. Bucky and Steve are still nowhere to be found. Part of him is relieved and another is heartbroken. 

_"Frigid, bitch. Be still or I'll make it hurt more. Know you wanted it._ " The words play through his head on an endless loop. 

(Steve)

“We show him that we’re safe” 

Steve nods and lets Bucky pull him into his arms. It’s always been like this. Bucky is his everything; teasing him, protecting him, calling him on his crap and comforting him when the world is too much, the true constant in his life. Together they can do this, can show Tony that they love him as fiercely as he deserves.

(Tony)

He can smell them coming back before he can see them, _good virile alphas, claim, fuck, knot..._ his lizard brain rambles on and Tony dose his best to ignore it. He also tries to ignore the way his heart jumps at the thought that they aren’t so disgusted by him that just walked away.

“Tony can we come in?”

“Well I imagine you are going to come in something and I was hoping it’d be in me.” Thank god for his ability to flirt on autopilot. They sit down opposite him. This can’t be good, Bucky is tense and Steve looks… something.

“I’m on the pill if that’s what you’re worried about…”

“Did you _ever_ want to have sex with us?” _What? Why does Steve sound sad?_

“I, uhh, thought it was kind of implied, what with the moaning and multiple orgasims and such. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I can pull up a recording when we get back…”

“That’s not what he meant Doll.” At least Bucky doesn't sound angry.

“You were crying.” Steve ignores Bucky’s interruption. “You looked at us like we were a god damn firing squad and you still were taking off your clothes. What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck do you think is wrong with us that we’d...” 

The punch that landed on Steve's arm wasn't enough to even knock him off balance but growl coming from Bucky's throat effectively cut off any further ranting. 

“Shut it. You’re done talking.” 

Tony couldn’t help but shrink in on himself, every instinct screaming at him to appease the angry alpha, but when he turned away from Steve Bucky's voice was gentle again.

“I’m sorry about that. Steve didn’t mean it like it sounded.” He pushed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “You know how sometimes after a bad fight I’ll get kinda lost in my head?” 

Tony nodded. After his third mission with the team JARVIS had alerted him that Barns was in the gym, still in full gear from their three day mission, and had been running combat exercised for the last four hours. It had happened a handful of times since then. Bucky never talked about it.

“They liked to punish me after bad missions. Make me run all night or fight a dozen fresh agents. Wouldn’t feed me till I was done.” Bucky’s voice sounds almost conversational, not like a man recounting his own torture. “Sometimes I miss it.” Steve makes sound like he’s caught between screaming and crying and Bucky reaches over tangling their fingers together. “We’re all a mess here ok? Just can you talk to us Doll? It’d break me un’ Stevie here if we hurt you.”

He opened his mouth then closed it. Part of him wanted to throw himself at them, get the fucking his dick despertly wanted. Part of him wanted to run away. None of him wanted to talk about it.

“Please love, just talk to us.” Steve shouldn’t wrecked like that. He opened his mouth again.

“It’s just the way heat is. Every nine months you’re body decides you're going to get fucked. Simple biology and all that." His voice cracks and he has to force the next words out. "You have to live with waking up the next day and knowing that you let them, you _begged them_ for whatever put those bruises on you… and that sooner or later you'll be begging again.”

“What do you need?” There’s too much kindness in that question, too many possibilities that will only end in heartbreak. He can feel bile welling up in his throat.

“How should I know?”

Then there are two sets of arms around him, holding him while the tears stream down his cheeks and his stomach heaves and snot clogs his nose.

“We'll be here for you Doll...”

“...as long as it takes.”

Ten months later:

“Well what can we do for you today Gorgeous?” Bucky’s tone is playful and the exaggerated lear he shoots Tony shouldn’t make him feel as warm and loved as it does. Steve is already hard in his pants but he knows better than to touch himself yet, tonight belongs to Tony.

\-------------

It took time. 

After Nat strong armed Thor into letting her have a “word” with Loki, the trouble making prince became suddenly eager to offer his help. 

Back on earth there were a lot of conversations that Tony would rather drink a bar full of alcohol than face, and a couple of times when he did exactly that. But slowly it got better. 

It was Clint of all people, who shoved a crumpled business card at him.

“Look when I was… back before all this,” he gestured vaguely at nothing in particular, “sometimes it helps to talk. This guy he knows what… if you ever, you know…” The archer looks like he is about to spontaneously combust but he determinedly waits till Tony tucks the card into his pocket before retreating into the air vents. The number is for a counselor who specializes in omega sexual trauma.

Three months later Tony made an appointment.

\------------

Tony knelt on the edge of the bed, loving the way it brings him to eye level with his two squirming boyfriends.

“See something you like?” He runs his hands down his chest and across the red satin boxers that clung to his hips frame his cock. Bucky lets out a hoarse growl which may be the hottest sound ever.

Part of him feels ridiculous, pretending that he can push two supermen around, but a bigger part loves it. Heat coils through him and he turns slowly, spreading his thighs and bending at the waist to show off the plug that he’d inserted earlier that evening. Looking over his shoulder he bights his lip and takes a moment to enjoy the view. His two alphas so ready for him, so determined to be good.

He’d told them they didn’t have to, the sex they had was plenty fine already, but they insisted.

“Want to spoil you princess. Just tell us what to do.” And how could he refuse an offer like that?

“Too many clothes.” They hurry to strip, Steve winning the race by mere seconds and was rewarded with an eager kiss. Bucky pretended to pout until Tony reached behind him and pulled the brunet flush with his ass. Turns out that trying to grind your ass against one cock and your front against another takes a surprising amount of coordination.

_Want, need, more, good._

\------------------

It was two weeks since his heat. He and his counselor had spent the months leading up to it talking about limits and consent, healing and listening to your body. He’d been terrified when he told Steve and Bucky that he didn’t think he was ready to spend a heat with anyone yet. Surely they would finally realize that he was broken and not worth their time. Instead they thanked him for being brave. 

He’d hidden away in his workshop and ridden it out alone but every time he checked there was food or chocolate outside his door.

Afterwards they had curled up in the living room in a tangle of blankets and pillows and watched old movies until they fell asleep. It was heaven.

\----------------

“ _Gonna make you come so hard._ ” 

Tony was losing his goddamn mind. He was perched on Steve’s lap, his arms around the alpha’s neck and Steve was using the opportunity to work out which kissing techniques produced the best whimpers and moans. Granted it wasn’t really a fair test, seeing as behind them Bucky was on his knees working his tongue over Tony’s hole and apparently determined to make him forget his own name.

“Fuck please, need something inside me now.” He wasn’t sure if he was actually capable of forming words but apparently he got the message across because suddenly he was laying on his back with two flushed faces above him. 

“How do you want us?”

They end up in a convoluted position with Tony on Bucky’s cock and Steve’s cock in his mouth. One of the perks of the serum was hardly any refractory period, so Tony could suck the first orgasm out of Steve then still ride him after.

It was incredible just how different the two of them were. Bucky was all slow teasing thrusts that drove him wild before fucking him till his teeth rattled and he came so hard he was sure he would never be able to move again. Then Steve would run bat his eyelashes and wiggle his hips until Tony couldn't help but pounce him. Pushing him down and him riding him hard and deep, grinding perfectly against all the right places, until he found that angle that had him keening and coming across Steve's perfect abs.

It was more than he had ever let himself dream of, loving these two. Messy and complicated and sometimes frustrating as hell, but it was real. Freely given and freely received, worth every bit of effort it had taken to get this far; in other words _perfect_. 


End file.
